Light´s Advice: Helping an Lady Across the Street
by asdf42
Summary: [Traducción]. Esta sociedad está podrida. Como futuro Dios del Nuevo Mundo, yo, Yagami Light, tengo que dar un buen ejemplo. ¿Cierto, Ryuuzaki?


**Título**: Light's Advice: Helping an Old Lady Across the Street ( Consejo de Light: Ayudando a una Señora Mayor a Cruzar la Calle)

**Rating**: K

**Genre**: Humor

**Autor: **Purrrin id 814816

**Advertencia: **OOC de Light ;)

**Disclaimer: **Death Note le pertenece a Tsugumi Ohba y Takeshi Obata, el anime es propiedad de Madhouse y la historia original es de Purrrin, se puede encontrar en la sección de inglés bajo el mismo título. En fin, creo que lo único que me pertenece es esta humilde traducción que espero que les guste.

**Nota Del Autor: **¡Otro un oneshot pequeño¡, ¡Espero que lo disfrutes!

* * *

_Un brillante nuevo mundo, eso es lo que crearé. Un mundo, sin crimen, gobernado por la justicia. Y esa justicia seré yo. Yagami Light, el dios del nuevo mundo, pacífico._

_Pero sentenciar el crimen no lo es todo. Las personas necesitan cambiar su actitud hacia ellos mismos para poder tener una sociedad respetuosa y civilizada._

_Como el futuro dios de este mundo tengo que dar un buen ejemplo._

-perdón, joven... -La manga de Light fue jalada por una señora que lo miraba-. Soy tan débil y frágil, ¿podría ayudarme a cruzar la calle, por favor...?

Light la miró.

_Podrido. Así es como está este mundo ahora. Podrido desde la base. La gente se ha olvidado de lo que era ayudar y estar allí para las otras personas. Especialmente para los que la necesitan. Gente mayor, gente débil, gente enferma. Toda esa gente necesita nuestra ayuda, ¿pero cuántas veces no hacemos caso de ellos? cuántas veces solo miramos lejos, diciendo "oh, estoy seguro de que algún otro le ayudará pronto. Estoy demasiado ocupado ahora de todos formas". Es triste ver los valores y los ideales de este mundo fallecer día tras día._

_Déjenme tomar a esta señora como ejemplo. Me pregunto a cuánta gente le habrá pedido ayuda para cruzar la calle. Y ninguna persona ha hecho cualquier cosa. Sólo la deben ignorar probablemente, alejándola. Así es como está éste mundo._

La señora le dio un codazo otra vez-. ¿¿Joven...¿¿Hola??

_No son solamente los criminales los que no merecen vivir en este planeta. Son también toda esa gente que destruye a nuestra sociedad actuando groseramente o no actuando en absoluto._

_Si tuviera el poder de castigar también a ésos. Entonces éste planeta se convertiría en un lugar mejor._

_Pero eso no es posible. Mi tiempo de vida es limitado y tengo que utilizarlo para librarme de los que amenazan a otros o viven asesinando, matando. Desafortunadamente, no tengo bastante tiempo para castigar también la moral reprochable._

_Y es ésa la razón, porqué la que cada uno de nosotros tiene que ayudar para mejorar este mundo sólo un poco. Cada uno tiene que comenzar en su propia vida personal a ayudar a otros, a ayudar a los necesitados. Y por esta razón, yo, Yagami Light, aquí y ahora daré un buen ejemplo ayudando a esta señora a cruzar la calle. Así es..._

Light puso una sonrisa apacible y le cabeceo a la mujer-. Ppor supuesto que le ayudaré a cru--sorprendido, paró y miró hacia su alrededor-. ¡¿S-Señora?!

Estaba solo.

'¡¿Donde está?!'

Y eventualmente, la encontró al otro lado de la calle. Hablando con alguien... Un hombre joven... con el pelo negro y sucio...

Light se estremeció-. ¡Ryuuzaki!

La señora acarició el brazo izquierdo de Ryuuzaki y se fue.

Furioso, Light cruzó la calle y le gritó-. ¡Ryuuzaki!, ¿Que mierda haces aquí?

Ryuuzaki lo miró en blanco-. Buenas tardes, Light-kun. Solo estaba ayudando a la señora a cruzar la calle. Me dijo que le había pedido a otro tipo, pero ese tipo no hizo caso de ella y solo la ignoró. Pensó que esa era la prueba de que esta sociedad está podrida desde la base. -L puso sus manos nuevamente dentro de sus bolsillos.

-¡¿Q-Que?! -Light balbució-. ¡¿Eso dijo?!

Ryuuzaki cabeceó-. No de todos, por supuesto. También me dijo que estaba alegre de haber encontrado a alguien como yo quien era lo bastante bueno como para ayudarle. Con la gente como yo, todavía ve esperanza en que nuestra sociedad no puede estar completamente podrida.

Light gruñó-. ¡Ése es mi punto de vista!

Ryuuzaki rascó su cabeza-. ¿Qué yo soy la prueba de que nuestra sociedad no está enteramente podrida?

-¡no! -Light se cruzó de brazos-. Las otras cosas que dijo. ¿Aún compartiendo mi punto de vista me ve como el mal tipo porque no le ayudé cruzar la calle lo bastante rápido?

Ryuuzaki bostezó-. ¡¿Tú eras el tipo que la ignoró?, ¿Pero por qué no la ayudaste? habrías podido probarle que compartes sus ideales. Oh, y a propósito, ella estaba tan contenta de que aún hubiera gente útil como yo, que me hizo su único heredero.

Light se congeló-. Ella... ¿qué...?!

La expresión de Ryuuzaki no cambió-. Ella me hizo a su único heredero.

Light cerró los ojos. 'No me importa el dinero, no me importa el dinero, no me importa el dinero, mierda, ¡¡NO ME IMPORTA EL DINERO!!'

-!!RYUUZAKI!! Regrésame mí dinero, esa era mí abuelita

Ryuuzaki lo miró-. ¿Oh, en serio? Lo siento, no tenía ninguna idea de que fueran familiares.

-¡¡NO SOMOS FAMILIARES!!

-¿no? Pero si tú dijiste...

-¡¡SOLO CALLATE!!, ¡¡Y REGRESAME MI DINERO!!

Siendo estrangulado por un Light furioso, Ryuuzaki murmuró con el último pedacito de aire que tenía: -hablando de una sociedad podrida...

* * *

**Notas de la Traductora:** Sé que Light está un poquito-mucho OoC-, pero ya me lo imaginaba con sus pajas mentales y líos existenciales xD. Light es mi personaje favorito de DN, no sé porque, en lo que escribo y traduzco, siempre sufre o queda en ridículo… aún así siempre sufro al leer su dolor, soy un tanto masoquista.

Opiniones y comentarios en Go.


End file.
